The Wild Adventures of Becker Cole: 1
by The Charmed Rose
Summary: Becker Cole is a major Tommy Merlyn fangirl. Saddened by his death, how is she to go on watching the show? But when a costumed Oliver shows up in her apartment and teleports her to save the wee lad, how will Becker fare helping to navigate Tommy through the dangers of Arrow season 2? If you like weird stories you'll fall in love instantly:) WARNING: Laurel bashing is included


**So Becker is loosely (haha loosely) based on my Tommy fangirl friend Rebecca. If you love Tommy, and you love no sad deaths, let me know what you think!**

* * *

_Sniff._

* * *

The sound of a woman blowing her nose echoed throughout the apartment, the sound bouncing off the walls. The woman in question was Becker Cole, a young woman snuggled in her blankets on her couch as she watched the television. She was re-watching the final episode of the first season of Arrow, watching her favourite character die once again. "Fucking Laurel." cursed Becker, grabbing a tissue from her coffee table. She hadn't meant to get this into the series, but somehow she had just been drawn into it. Becker was an avid lover of superheroes, though she was more of a lover of all things Marvel. The Avengers, X-Men, the whole nine yards. Yet through a simple accident she had stumbled on to the series about the Emerald Archer, catching a scene in the first episode between Oliver and his best friend Tommy Merlyn. Tommy's cheeky blunt manner had intrigued her enough to buy the first two seasons, leading to her watching the entity of them all in a less than three weeks.

Safe to say that when Tommy died, Becker had not been happy. She was devastated. Becker rarely cried, and only when she did it was once in a blue moon. Oliver's cries for his friend and Tommy's last words were enough to set her off, leaving her bubbling like a baby by the time the episode had finished. It had frustrated her at the manner of which he died, when it could have easily have been avoided, the unfairness of it all hitting her in a lot of ways. Becker was police detective, having worked for the London police department for five years, so her sense of justice was fairly well formed. _I need to cry at something else. _Becker decided with a grumble, shifting herself to take out the DVD and replace it with Band of Brothers. Yet before she could so much as reach the disc lying on the table, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck prick up. Staring up slowly, she took in the sight of a hooded figure standing in front of her television. Becker's eyes widened, her breath seizing as she realised that she knew who it was. Pulling down the hood, the man had a full length goatee clinging from his face, and a green mask concealing his identity. But she would recognise that face anywhere.

"Stephen Amell?" Becker stared, giving him a double take. "Why are you in my apartment mate? Shouldn't you be in America?"

"What?"

"What are you doing here?"

He pulled off his mask, staring at Becker. "I'm sorry I don't know who you're talking about. My name is Oliver Queen, and I need your help." Becker froze, not believing his words. "What?"

...

"I need your help." Oliver repeated, eyes on hers. Becker shook her head, blinking tiredly as she ran a hand through her hair. "Is this some sort of prank thing? Where you surprise fans and without warning cameras appear?" Becker ventured a guess, looking around to search for any hidden cameras. Oliver shot her a look of confusion, at a loss as to what she was doing. "Becker!" Oliver exclaimed. Becker raised a brow. "Okay then." She shot him a hard stare, folding her arms. "How do you know my name?" Oliver rolled his eyes, pulling out a piece of paper from his back pocket. He threw it to Becker, her eyes scanning over it curiously as she noticed that it contained a list of crossed out names. However at the bottom; uncrossed and perfectly scribbled down, was her name. Becker stared up at him, unable to believe it. It was insane just to consider it! "Why do you have a list with my name on it?" she demanded.

Oliver sighed. It had been a long day.

"In my universe-"

"Universe?" Becker remarked with a scoff. Oliver glared.

"In my universe technology has been developed where we can transport between universes, realms, time periods, etc. I've been trying to change something that happened in my past, but I can't do it myself," Oliver explained, seating himself next to Becker. "I'm trying to prevent my friend Tommy's death." Becker's head automatically plucked up from their place in her hands, her attention fully grasped by Oliver. "I can't go back because I was their in the original timeline, but you can." Becker blinked. "H-" Becker took a moment to grasp his words, at a loss as to what to reply with. "Why, if I'm not hallucinating this from the pot I must have somehow consumed, did you come to me." Oliver nodded to the list. "I was given a list of potential people that would be more than willing to help, as apparently here my life is a television show?"

"Yeah." Becker nodded. "Not that bad for a DC one either."

"Huh?"

"Oh never mind."

Oliver's face hardened, the serious nature of what he was saying hitting Becker. "I've tried and failed with everyone on this list, and your the last one on it. There's no one from my universe who can do it, and to put it frankly I need your help. Badly. And I'd like my friend back." he admitted, his stone cold persona slipping for a moment. "Becker will you help me?" Was this really happening? Was she getting asked by a fictional character to save another fictional character? Eurgh, she was probably stoned anyway.

"Alright." Becker nodded enthusiastically.

"Really?" Oliver questioned.

Becker nodded, with a genuine small smile gracing her lips. "I've probably gone off my rocker or I'm dreaming this, so I'm up for it." she shrugged. "Besides the show is getting boring as shite with so much screen time of _her." _Becker bemoaned, ranting to herself as she got caught up in her thoughts.

"Becker?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to send you there now. I assume you know where I'm sending you?"

"Oh alright then. WAIT I'M IN MY-"

Becker didn't get a chance to finish, as a white blinding light caused her to black out.

...

Completely startled, Becker gaped in shock as she found herself in a collapsing building. Fire blazed dangerously close to her, smoke fumes dragging slowly through the air. What the... She recognised this place! It was where Laurel worked, Becker recalled suddenly. This was indeed the building in which Malcolm Merlyn had planted that blasted second bomb, and it was the place in which Tommy had died.

And she was stuck inside.

Becker jumped as the fire blasted up unexpectedly, igniting Becker's all too prominent fear of fire. _Great_. She cursed. If she really did believe that this was really happening, what was Oliver playing at? Did he- No! That was just so far fetched... But as she glanced around, she knew her first assumption was correct. He'd somehow put her in Laurel Lance's workplace!

Becker jumped as a piece of rubble feel to the ground.

And she was standing right in the middle of it!


End file.
